Morgen
by Amunet
Summary: YAOI! Vegeta erzählt ein bisschen aus seinem Leben mit Goku SEHR VIEL YAOI


Ein Windhauch. Unermüdlich, sanfter Windhauch. Zärtlich wiegt er einzelne goldgelbe und rötlich angehauchte Blätter mit sich. Der Herbst bricht herein, die Tage werden immer kürzer und kälter. Doch das macht mir nichts, denn er ist bei mir. Jeden Abend treffen wir uns. Unser geheimes Treffen, dass schon längst nicht mehr geheim ist. Zumindest denke ich es, da ich glaube es in den lauernden Augen der Menschen, die uns umgeben zu sehen. Ob sie uns verurteilen, das weiß ich nicht. Mir ist es auch gleich, solange ich nur seine Wärme spüren kann.  
  
Wir küssen uns langsam, zärtlich, ohne jegliche Hast. Ich lasse es zu, das er meinen Mund mit seiner heißen Zunge erforscht. Erwidere das Spiel welches er beginnt. Abgrundtiefes Sehnen erfüllt mich. Schmiege meinen Körper an den seinen, will ihm näher sein, immer näher. Seine starken männlichen Hände gleiten an meinem Rücken rauf und runter. Ich erschaudere. Wie kann er nur so zärtlich sein? Ich verliere mich, verliere die Kontrolle, wenn ich mich ihm hingebe. Möchte ihm auch Freude schenken, doch er lasst mich nicht. Bedeutet mir, das ich es bin, denn er zu verführen wünscht. Ich lasse es geschehen. Wie könnte ich denn auch etwas erwidern, bei all den verlockenden Gefühlen die er in mir erweckt. Vorsichtig streift er mir meine Kleider ab. Ich zittere, weil er jede freigelegte Stelle meines Körpers mit seinen Händen, seinen Lippen, seiner Zunge liebkost. Mein Herz rast, ich habe das Gefühl es zerspringt fast. Er knabbert an meiner Brustwarze, welche sich vor Erregung verhärtet. Ich stöhne. Er beißt mich. Der Schmerz lässt meine Nerven vibrieren. Ich schaue in an. In seinen dunklen Augen schwimmen Seen der Lust. Er fordert mich heraus, in einem Verwirrspiel aus Schmerz und Zärtlichkeit. Kann mich nicht wehren. Behutsam streichelt er über meinen Po. Dränge meine Hüften gehen die seinen. Spüre wie hart er schon geworden ist. Seine Männlichkeit reibt sich nun an der meinen. Ich will ihn so sehr. Doch er lässt mich zappeln, wie ein kleines Kind das seinen Lutscher möchte. Mit seinen Lippen gleitet er an mir herunter. Hinterlässt feurige Spuren auf meiner Haut. Ein Keuchen. Ein Keuchen entringt sich meiner Kehle, als er mit seiner feuchten Zunge meine Penisspitze antippt. Oh bitte, oh bitte. Er leckt an meiner Männlichkeit, erst vorsichtig, dann immer wilder. Und plötzlich nimmt er sie in seinen Mund. Ich verdrehe meine Augen, kann mich nicht mehr halten. Irgendwie fanden meine Hände den Weg an seinen Kopf, ziehen ihn immer näher, ich will noch tiefer in ihm versinken. Doch er schiebt meine Hände weg. Packt stattdessen mit seinen Händen meinen Hintern, drückt mich an ihn. Er will die Kontrolle. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt kontrolliert zu werden, aber bei ihm bin ich machtlos. Sterne schimmern vor meinen Augen, sage ihm, das ich gleich komme und er lässt es zu, dass ich mich in ihm ergieße. Gierig schluckt er meinen Saft hinunter, leckt meinen Penis genüsslich ab, nichts von meinem Sperma lässt er übrig.  
  
Mattigkeit überfällt mich, doch sie währt nicht lange. Wieder beginnt er mich zu streicheln, doch dieses mal tut er es nicht für mich. Er braucht mich jetzt so sehr. Ich kann sehen, wie erregt er ist. Seine Qual muss übermenschlich sein. Er bettet mich auf dem kalten harten Boden, doch es macht mir nicht aus; Im Gegenteil, es stimuliert mich nur noch mehr. Mit einer Hand streichelt er meinen Anus, mit der anderen streichelt er über meinen Bauch. Ich weiß was er will, ich will es auch. Zuerst lässt er einen seiner Finger in mich gleiten. Er dehnt mich, ich entspanne mich unter dieser süßen Qual, der leichte Schmerz verschwindet. Nun lässt er noch einen zweiten Finger in mich. Ich winde mich unter dieser Lust. Das Gefühl etwas, nein IHN, in mir zu spüren ist berauschend. Bin enttäuscht, als er seine Finger aus mir nimmt, doch dann sehe ich ihn seine Augen, sehe was nun kommen wird. Voller Vorfreude lächle ich ihn an. Er drückt meine Beine auseinander, winkelt und hebt sie an. Behutsam dringt er ganz in mich ein. Ausgefülltheit breitet sich in mir aus. Ich beobachte ihn. Langsam bewegt er sich in mir. Schweiß rinnt ihm sein schönes Gesicht hinab. Seine Augen sind geschlossen, während seine Stöße immer leidenschaftlicher... immer fester werden. Oh ja, er braucht mich so sehr. Meine Gedanken verlieren sich, ich kann nur noch fühlen. Biege mich ihm entgegen. Will ihn tiefer, immer tiefer in mir spüren, will das er mich nie mehr verlässt. Und dann... dann kommt er in einem gewaltigen Stoß. Es bereitet mir solche Freude, das ich ein zweites Mal komme. Nach Luft ringend liegt er auf mir. Wir küssen uns.  
  
Ich blicke ihm in die Augen. Seine Augen sind wie eine Pforte, die mich in andere Welt versetzt. Mir scheint es, als würden silbrige Schleier durch die unergründlichen tiefschwarzen Augen schleichen. Es ist mehr, als Lust, mehr als Begierde, mehr als Freundschaft. Ich habe ihm mein Herz geschenkt, habe mich ihm anvertraut. Es ist das schlimmste was ich mir vorstellen konnte, es ist etwas, das ich nie gedacht hatte zu erleben. Es ist LIEBE. Sanft streichle ich ihm durch sein steht's verzotteltes schwarzes Haar. Sein Atem geht nun gleichmäßig, er ist eingeschlafen. Wie schön er doch ist...  
  
Beide haben wir jeweils eine Beziehung mit einer Frau, beide haben wir Nachkommen in die Welt gesetzt. Mein Sohn ist jetzt 23, meine Tochter 16 Jahre alt. Sein Ältester ist jetzt um die 30 und sein Jüngster ist ein Jahr jünger wie mein Sohn. Keiner von uns hat es bis jetzt über sich gebracht, seine Familie zu verlassen. Und dennoch,... unsere Frauen, ich sehe es in ihren Augen. Sie wissen es. Bulma und ich schlafen schon lange in getrennten Betten. Es ist nicht fair von Goku und mir. Nicht gegenüber unseren Familien. Bulma und Chichi sind gute Frauen, sie haben etwas besseres verdient. In der Zeit, seit ich hier bin habe ich ein Gewissen entwickelt,... es bedrückt mich. Lange können wir es nicht mehr vor uns her schieben, doch die Ungewissheit wie unsere Freunde es aufnehmen, was unsere Kinder von uns halten werden, lässt uns zögern. Wir sind so schwach.  
  
Im Schlaf hat er seinen Arm um mich gelegt. Seine Wärme berührt mich. Ich kuschle mich noch enger an ihn. Sein Duft steigt mir in die Nase. Er riecht so gut. Es betört mich, erinnert mich an tiefe grüne Wälder und an Seen im Sonnenschein. Mit meinen Fingerspitzen fahre ich seine vollen Lippen nach. Irgendwie macht es mich traurig so glücklich zu sein. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dort wo ich aufgewachsen bin, gab es keine Liebe, gab es keine Gefühle. Stärke allein war es, was zählte. Vater sagte immer: "Gefühle sind Schwäche, nur wer nicht fühlt kann wahrhaft stark sein." Wie sehr ich diesen Satz hasse. Mein Leben war zu geprägt von diesen Worten. Viele Jahre der Bitterkeit habe ich durchlebt. Und dann traf ich Son-Goku oder Kakarott wie sein Saiyajin-Name lautet. Er war so naiv und einfältig. Aber das allerschlimmste war, das er stärker war wie ich. Kakarott hatte es gewagt mich den Prinzen der Saiyajin herauszufordern. Jahrelang war ich bemüht ihn zu besiegen, ihn zu hassen, während er mir immer Freundschaft entgegenhielt. Und dann eines Tages, als wir wieder einmal gemeinsam im Gravitationsraum der Capsule Corporation trainierte passierte es.  
  
Ein unfairer Schlag von mir, wurde vom ihm mit der Verwandlung in einen SSJ3 beantwortet. Dummerweise konnte ich mich zu dieser Zeit noch nicht auf das gleiche Level verwandeln. Doch ich kämpfte verbissen. Der Prinz der Saiyajin würde sich nicht so leicht besiegen lassen. Niemals! Und schon gar nicht von Kakarott. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war ich abgelenkt, als ich den Riss in seiner Hose nahe seiner Männlichkeit sah. Sein Schlag traf mich in den Magen, der Schmerz war so enorm, das ich für kurze Zeit mein Bewusstsein verlor. Als ich wieder erwachte, fühlte ich, wie etwas schweres auf mir lag. Spürte wie leichter Druck meine Lippen öffnete und eine Zunge in mich glitt. Schrecken und Panik erfüllte mich, versuchte mich zu befreien, doch ich scheiterte kläglich. Sein Kuss wurde intensiver und weckte in mir Gefühle, die ich noch nicht gekannt hatte. Zögerlich erwiderte ich nun das Zungenspiel. Kakarott stöhnte meinen Namen und küsste mich immer wieder. Seine Hände schoben sich unter meinen Kampfanzug. Mein Gott, es war so erregend und dennoch,... ich wollte es nicht, ich BETTELTE er möge aufhören, doch er ignorierte mich. Er zog mich aus. Das Oberteil fiel, als er mit seinen Zähnen vorsichtig an meinen Brustwarzen knabberte. Der leichte Schmerz und seine forschen Hände, die sich den Weg in meine Hose gebahnt hatte ließen mich aufstöhnen. Als er meinen leicht erigierten Penis berührte konnte ich nicht mehr leugnen, das ich ihn wollte. Kakarott sah mir in die Augen und grinste - sich seines Sieges bewusst. Dies war der Moment wo er mir meine Hose abstreifte. Er richtete sich auf. Langsam, schier unerträglich langsam strich sein Blick über meinen nackten Körper. Musternd, begutachtend und bewertend! Mein ohnehin schon gerötetes Gesicht verfärbte sich noch röter oder kam es mir nur so vor, wegen dieser brennenden Hitze die sich in mir ausbreitete? "Vegeta, du bist wunderschön," war alles was er sagte. Mir stockte der Atem. Jetzt entledigte er sich selber seiner Kleidung. Warum war mir noch nie vorher aufgefallen, wie schön seine Gestalt war? Diese starken muskulösen Arme, die sehnigen Beine, die ausgeprägte Bauch- und Brustmuskulatur, der fest knackige Hintern. Auf einmal war mir ganz anders zu mute. Als er sich wieder zu mir hinab beugte war ich auf ihn vorbereitet, wusste nun, was wir tun würden. Ich wollte es genießen. Alle meine Sinne vibrierten. Kakarott zog feurige Bahnen mit seiner Zunge. Heißer Atem über meinem Bauchnabel war alles was mich warnte, bevor er seinen Mund über mein Glied stülpte. Keuchend bäumte ich mich auf. Meine Gedanken kreisten. Oh mein Gott, was macht er da. Was... Bis dahin hatte ich noch nie zuvor etwas so erregendes gespürt. Er wusste GENAU was mich anheizte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ich schrie: "Kakarott, bitte... ich glaube... ich komm...." Abrupt lies er von mir ab. Verdattert blickte ich ihn an. Meine Erregung war schon so groß, dass es mich schmerzte.  
  
Er zerrte mich vom Boden hoch. Drückte mich mit dem Oberkörper gegen die Wand. Dabei ging er relativ brutal vor. Kakarott bestimmte mich. Gerade will ich Einwände erheben, als ich seinen harten Penis an meinem Po fühle. Eine Hand legt sich über meinen Mund. Er dringt in mich ein. Ich schreie. Es tut weh. Brennend heißer Schmerz erfüllt mich, doch er bewegt sich ihn mir. Ich wimmere. Mit jedem Stoß verblasst der Schmerz mehr und mehr. Langsam beginne ich mich zu entspannen. Ich zittere unter ihm. Seine Stöße werden immer härter, immer fester. Er reißt mich mit, mit seinem Feuer, seiner Leidenschaft, seiner Gier. Vor meinen Augen tanzt alles und als er mit einem letzten gewaltigen Stoß in mir kommt, komme ich auch. Erschöpft breche ich zusammen.  
  
Langsam komme ich wieder zu Atem, langsam beginne ich meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Was habe ich getan? Ich habe mit meinem größten Rivalen - mit einem MANN geschlafen. Hab es zu gelassen, das er mich auf eine Art nimmt, auf die mich niemand hätte nehmen dürfen. Und ich habe es genossen. Kakarott liegt noch immer auf mir, flüstert mir ins Ohr: "Vegeta,... ich wollte es schon so lange. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr halten. Damals als du auf Namek zum erstem mal gestorben bist erkannte ich, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Vegeta-Sama, ich habe mich in dich verliebt." Schlagartig steht meine Welt still. Kakarott - Son-Goku liebt mich? Wie kann das sein? Und vor allem, was sind das für Gefühle die ich in mir spüre? Kann es sein, das ich ihn auch Liebe oder ist das nur Begierde? Mit solchen Dingen habe ich keine Erfahrung. Emotionen waren bei uns Saiyajins verpönt. Und gerade ich als Prinz durfte nichts empfinden, schließlich sollte mein Volk doch Respekt vor mir haben. Aber Kakarott... Nach diesem Tag mied ich seine Nähe. Trainierte alleine, schlief öfter mit Bulma als je zuvor und doch... Jedes mal wenn ich bei ihr war wünschte ich es wäre Kakarott. Wenn Goten Trunks besuchen kam, wurde ich an ihn erinnert. Goten sieht ihm so ähnlich. Er ging mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und ich hatte niemand mit dem ich reden konnte. Drei Wochen, nach dem Erlebnis mit Kakarott fast ich mir ein Herz und besuchte Piccolo. Vielleicht konnte er mir helfen? Piccolo war der Einzige, von dem ich wusste er würde seine Klappe halten.  
  
Seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten saß Piccolo nun vor mir. Meine Anspannung wurde immer größer. Was würde er sagen? Ich hatte ihm ALLES erzählt. Endlich eine Reaktion. Er zog eine seiner Wülste die er anstatt Augenbrauen hatte hoch und öffnete den Mund. Letzteren schloss er sofort wieder. "Bitte Piccolo sag was, ich drehe noch durch." "Ok!" Wieder rum Stille. Merkte dieser dumme Namekianer denn nicht, wie sehr ich unter Strom stehe. Ich dachte schon es wäre ein Fehler gewesen mich dem Namekianer anzuvertrauen, als er mich küsste! Entsetzt wollte ich ihn wegstoßen, doch irgendwoher nahm er die Kraft gegen mich zu bestehen. Seine Zunge erzwang sich den Zugang in meinem Mund. Er schmeckte gut. Auf erregende weise gut. Aber es war ganz anders wie die Küsse von Kakarott. Erst als er merkte, das mein Widerstand schmolz, lies er von mir ab. Piccolo schaute mir tief in die Augen und meinte dann: "Du hast eindeutig homosexuelle Neigungen." "Was?!" "Mpfth, ich glaube du empfindest für unseren Strahlemann mehr, als du dir bis jetzt eingestehen möchtest. Du solltest dir über deine Gefühle im klaren werden und mit Son-Goku reden." Danach drehte er sich um und lies mich stehen. Für Piccolo war die Sache erledigt. Aber was war mit mir?  
  
Danke Piccolo war ich verwirrter denn je. Lange einsame Nächte im Freien verbrachte ich, um mir über meine Emotionen klar zu werden. Doch es half nichts. Mir war zwar bewusst geworden, das ich Goku nicht hasste, aber Liebe? Ich sehnte und gierte nach seinen Berührungen, seiner Stimme wenn er rau meinen Namen stöhnte, wusste aber nicht, ob es nur Lust war. Inmitten einer dieser gedankenverlorenen Nächte tauchte er auf. "Vegeta." Ich zuckte zusammen. Weshalb war er gekommen? Erwartete er schon eine Antwort? "Vegeta, warum gehst du mir aus dem Weg? Ist es so schlimm für dich, das ich dich liebe?" Er ließ mich noch nicht einmal Zeit zum antworten. Blitzschnell stand er vor mir, nahm meine Hand und legte sie auf seinen Oberkörper. Unter meinen Finger konnte ich das Beben seines Herzens spüren. Es schlug immer schneller. Das Rauschen seines Blutes klang in meinen Ohren. Seine Augen bohrten sich in mich hinein. Mir war als hätte er mich hypnotisiert, mich zu einer willenlosen Marionette gemacht. "Goku..." Meine Stimmte war nur ein Hauch von dem ich mir noch nicht mal sicher war, ob er mich gehört hatte. Doch als er mich stürmisch küsste bekam ich meine Antwort. Seine Zunge verlangte ungestüm Einlass. Ich drückte mich an ihn, verlor mich in einem Strudel aus Emotionen. Meine Hände glitten über seinen Rücken hinab zu seinem festen Po. Als wir uns nach Luft ringend trennten, sah er mich erregt und unendlich traurig an. "Geta... ich will dich, du weißt es, doch so lange du dir nicht sicher bist... Ich werde warten." Er legte zwei Finger an die Stirn und verschwand per momentaner Teleportation. Vor lauter Wut und unbefriedigter Lust stiegen mir die Tränen in die Augen. Kakarott...  
  
Mit jedem der folgenden 30 Tage merkte ich, wie sehr ich Goku vermisste. Nachts wachte ich schweißgebadet auf, weil ich von seinen Berührungen, seinen Worten, seiner Nähe träumte. Tagsüber war ich unkonzentriert, so das selbst Trunks und Goten mich beim Training fast besiegten. Von Bulma hielt ich mich fern. Ich konnte ihre Nähe nicht mehr ertragen. Der süße Geruch ihres Körpers stieß mich ab. Ich WOLLTE Goku! Mein Verlangen nach ihm wurde so stark, dass ich beinahe Goten geküsst hätte. Zum Glück war Trunks noch rechtzeitig aufgetaucht. Ich hätte nicht gewusst, wie ich mein komisches und zum Teil untragbares Verhalten erklären sollte. Und es war genau der 30 Tag nach meinem letzten Treffen mit Goku, als es mir wie Schuppen vor den Augen fiel. Ich liebe ihn. Mein Herz machte einen Sprung, so erleichtert war ich, als ich es mir selbst eingestehen konnte. Ich liebe, liebe, liebe ihn! Voller Freude über die Erkenntnis, für die ich Wochen unserer gemeinsamen Zeit verbraucht hatte, eilte ich zu ihm. Zu meinem Glück war er nicht zu Hause bei seiner Familie, sondern an einem See fischen. Und er war ALLEINE.  
  
Mein Herz stand still. Der Anblick der sich mir bot, als ich beim See ankam verschlug mir die Sprache. Goku schwamm in großen Zügen splitterfasernackt durch das klare bläulich schimmernde Wasser. In der Mitte des Sees befand sich ein kleiner runder Fels und auf genau diesen stemmte sich Kakarott ab, um dich der Sonne entgegen zu strecken. Der Wasser perlte von seiner samtig weichen Haut ab. Ich schluckte. In meiner Hose fing es an zu kribbeln. Meine Fingerspitzen juckten. So gern, wollte ich jeden dieser kleinen glänzenden Tropfen von seinem wundervollen Körper lecken. Wollte, das er unter meinen Berührungen genauso litt, wie ich, als er mich liebte. Ich wollte ihn mit jeder Faser meines Seins. Mühsam beherrschend pirschte ich mich vorsichtig an ihn heran. Mein Ki hielt ich soweit gedrosselt, das er mich nicht aufspüren konnte, ich aber dennoch schwebte. Mein Herz pochte wie verrückt. "Gleich bin ich bei dir, gleich..." Ich weiß nicht warum, aber es war ihm geglückt mich zu orten. So war es Kakarott, der mich überraschte anstatt ich ihn. Er zog mich während er sich umdrehte abrupt an sich und stürzte mit mir in das kühle Nass. Erschrocken wollte ich mich wehren... seine Lippen hielten mich fest.  
  
Wir küssten uns unter Wasser, bis unsere Lungen zu bersten anfingen. Erst dann tauchten wir wieder an die Oberfläche. Mit hochrotem Kopf stand ich nun vor ihm. Sein Blick war herausfordernd und belustigt. Er wusste genau weswegen ich gekommen war. Goku machte keinerlei Anstalten mir bei dem zu helfen, was ich vor hatte. Mich beschlich die Ahnung, das er dies extra machte, da er wusste wie schwer es mir fiel über Gefühle zu sprechen. Mein Goku, der SADIST. Mehrmals öffnete ich meinen Mund, setzte zum Sprechen an und brach wieder ab. Erst beim vierten oder fünften Anlauf schaffte ich es zu sagen. "Ähm... also Goku... ähm... ich hab über viel nachgedacht die letzten Wochen." Goku grinste auf einmal noch breiter als sonst und seinem Blick sah ich an, an WAS er dachte. Mir war urplötzlich noch heißer. "Ich... Goku ich ...." Die Hoffnung in seinen Augen funkelte mich gerade so an. "Goku, ICH LIEBE DICH!" Es war raus. Langsam hob er seine Hand. Mit seinen Fingerspitzen fuhr er meine Wange hinab. Sein Blick war so schwermütig, das ich befürchtete etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. "Kaka..." Sein Zeigefinger legte sich auf meinen Mund und bedeutete mir zu schweigen. Eine einsame Träne lief Goku über das Gesicht. Ich war geschockt. Warum war seine Stimmung so plötzlich um geschwungen? Weshalb zeigte er mir, wie schwach er war? Weinte er wegen mir? Seine Hand strich durch mein Haar. Er war so sanft. Unsicher was mit ihm war verharrte ich in meiner Erstarrung. Behutsam zog er mich zu sich. Sein Blick musterte mein Gesicht. Die Spannung, die sich zwischen uns aufbaute, knisterte in der Luft. Er neigte gemächlich seinen Kopf zu mir hinunter. Ich wartete darauf, das er mich küssen würde, doch einen Hauch von meinen Lippen entfernt hielt er. Goku war mir so nah, das sein warmer Atem über mein Gesicht schwebte. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Was für schöne dichte Wimpern er doch hatte. Mein Puls beschleunigte sich. Oh wie ich ihn wollte. Also tat ich den Anfang, ICH KÜSSTE IHN. Ich war es, der SEINEN MUND erforschte. Ich brauchte ihn. So viel Zeit hatte ich vertrödelt und dennoch lies ich mir Zeit für ihn. Wollte alles an ihm genießen, wollte ihm die gleichen Freuden bereiten wir er mir.  
  
Meine Hände zeichneten die vollkommenen Muskeln, welche sich unter seiner glatten, gebräunten Haut bewegten nach. Als ich mit meinen Hand über seinen Bauch hinab fuhr zog er scharf die Luft ein. Sein Oberkörper bäumte sich auf. Jetzt spürte ich die Macht, welche ich über ihn hatte. Er war mir genauso hilflos ausgeliefert, wie ich ihm. Mit meiner Zunge liebkoste ich seine Brustwarzen. Heißer Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Haut. Sein Geschmack auf meiner Zunge erregte mich. Gierig leckte ich über seinen Körper. Saugte an seinen Fingern. Kitzelte ihn, als ich an seinen Ohrläppchen knabberte. Biss in seinen Hals. Kakarott keuchte und stöhnte unter meinen Berührungen. Seine Stimme war ganz heiser, dieser Klang ließ mir Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Als ich aus versehen mit meiner Hand sein Glied berührte, war ich erstaunt, wie hart er schon war. Neugierig, wie ER sich wohl anfühlte, nahm ich IHN jetzt in die Hand. Er war groß und pulsierend. Ich umfasste ihn. Bewegte meine Hand erst vorsichtig auf und ab. Gokus Reaktion zeigte mir das, dass was ich mit ihm tat sein wohlgefallen hatte. Meine Neugierde wurde größer. Mit meinen Lippen hauchte ich kleine Küsse auf seine Männlichkeit. Stoßweißes Stöhnen war Gokus antwort. Spielerisch ließ ich meine Zunge am Glied entlang streichen, während ich mit einer Hand seine Hoden leicht knetet. Er wimmerte. Ich wollte ich noch mehr wimmern hören und so nahm ich sein Glied in den Mund. Saugte an ihm. Bewegte rhythmisch meinen Kopf. "Geta... Geta bitte..." Er kam. Die feuchte Wärme die er in meinem Mund spritzte, schluckte ich hinunter. Sein Saft schmeckte überraschend gut. Und jetzt als Goku matt vor mir lag, bemerkte ich meinen Hunger.  
  
Doch anstatt mir zu nehmen, was ich wollte kuschelte ich mich an ihn. Seinen Geruch in mir aufnehmend. "Geta." Ich blickte Kakarott in die Augen. Er erkannte mein Verlangen nach ihm. Goku löste sich aus meiner Umarmung und hob meine Hüften an. Ich lag auf dem Bauch und damit ich nicht den Felsen unter mir küsste, stützte ich mich mit den Armen ab. Mit seiner Zunge leckte er mir über meinen Hintern. Ich erzitterte, als er mit seinem Daumen, die Stelle drückte, an der sich einst mein Saiyajin-Schwanz befand. Bedächtig führte er sein Glied in mich ein. Es war anders als beim ersten mal. Ich verspürte keinerlei Schmerz. Goku meißelte den uralten Rhythmus, der mich bis in die höchsten Höhen der Extase trieb. Ihn zu fühlen war atemberaubend, er war alles. Er war meine ERFÜLLUNG, mein Gegenstück. Ich nahm jede Kleinigkeit in mich auf, denn er war MEHR als ich mir jemals zu hoffen gewagt hatte. An diesem Tag wurden Son-Goku und ich ein Liebespaar.  
  
Zuerst trafen wir uns nicht so oft. Vielleicht einmal alle zwei Wochen. Zum TRAINING. Bulma war sogar erfreut darüber, dass Goku und ich uns besser verstanden. Ich unternahm mehr mit meiner Familie und unseren Bekannten. Ließ langsam immer mehr Gefühle - positive Gefühle aus mir heraus. Lockerte mich, wenn gleich ich die Seite meines Wesens welche Goku liebte immer mehr verschloss. Goku und ich wollten einander haben, bevor wir unser Geheimnis verrieten. Ein dreiviertel Jahr haben wir unsere Familien an das Band zwischen Goku und mir gewöhnt. Ich ahne, ich vermute dass sie wissen, dass es mehr ist als reine Freundschaft die uns verbindet. Bulmas Augen... Wenn ich jetzt so durch sein dichtes Haar kraule frage ich mich, wie blind sie denn sein müssten um es nicht zu bemerken. Egal wo wir uns treffen, egal ob wir alleine sind oder nicht, unsere Augen müssten uns verraten. Sein Blick der mich berührt. Das Strahlen seiner Augen, die vor Liebe überquellen. Die Schmetterlinge, die über sein ganzes Gesicht lächeln. Und dann mein erröten. Jedes mal wenn ich ihn sehe erröte ich wie ein Schulmädchen. Meine Gedanken heften sich automatisch an die schönen leidenschaftlichen und zärtlichen Stunden zu zweit. An die Art und Weise wie er mir immer "Ich liebe dich" sagt.  
  
Seine Lider flattern. Er erwacht. "Na wieder fit?" Er grunzt verschlafen, kuschelt sich enger an mich. Bald wird er wieder gehen müssen. Chichi wird ihn schon vermissen. Warum kann er nicht einfach bleiben? "Goku,.. wann sagen wir es den anderen?" Verträumt blickt er mich aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an. Sein Mund öffnet sich, er zieht mich zu sich herunter. "Morgen Vegeta. Morgen..." dann verschließt er meine Lippen mit den seinen und wir vergessen die Welt um uns herum....  
  
Ende 


End file.
